Just to See You Again
by angkat14
Summary: At the brink of death, she was the one who made him survive. How much is he willing to do? How far will he go? How hard will he fight? Anything and everything just for her. HarryGinny oneshot. PostHBP.


**Author's Note: **In celebration of the being a canon of Harry-Ginny, I've written another one of Harry / Ginny one-shots. This is a little dramatic and fluffy, but I really like how this one turned out.

**Disclaimers Applied!**

* * *

**JUST TO SEE YOU AGAIN**

* * *

He should have known that escaping St. Mungo's would be such a stupid idea. Not only had he managed to make the whole Wizarding World search for him, the missing Hero, he was also in a worse condition than he had thought so.

The first was not really his concern. For, really, who would recognize him in such tattered robes, greasy face and just, overall, a complete and utter mess? No one, of that, he was sure. Besides, the Wizarding World was still busy celebrating the demise of the evil or cleaning up the mess the War brought in the community.

Trying to find dead bodies, setting up the businesses, schools, and all establishments that had been closed during that god-awful time.

Indeed, there are still a lot of things to do.

But not for him. He was done. His mission was complete.

The second was more of a concern to him. He thought he could manage to wander around until he found what he was looking for. And who wouldn't? He'd been through a lot more when he was fighting with Voldemort that the idea of him being helpless was laughable and really ludicrous to anyone. That is, anyone but him.

He never knew how weak his body had become after the battle.

* * *

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled for the third time, his maniac laughter filling the air as he twisted in pain. "I won't let you die easily, Potter. You've ruined too much of my plan for you to receive such little punishment. Now, I will let you taste the true power of Lord Voldemort."

Evil. Voldemort was evil personified.

It has been two years after he had left Hogwarts. Two years of wandering around in search for Voldemort's hocruxes. And after finding and destroying all of them, he finally faced Voldemort, now a mortal, but still more powerful than him.

He tried to tighten his hold on his wand, to aim it at him, if only to block the pain, but he was too sore, too battered to do that.

"Fight back, Potter! Your parents did a wonderful job defending their precious son, you should do the same to your life," Voldemort taunted further.

His eyes blazed fiercely. _Don't you dare dirty my parents name by mentioning them, you filthy bastard, _he thought. And since Voldemort can easily perform Legilimency, it was as good as though he said it aloud.

"Language, Potter!" Voldemort mocked, aiming the wand again at him, "Well, it seemed that the curse is not working well now. Let's do it again. Crucio!"

Pain searing, he can feel that he was slowly approaching his limit.

Would he tumble over the edge of sanity and be like the Longbottoms? Would Ginny visit him regularly just like Neville's Grandmother did?

Or would he just die just like his parents? Would Ginny cry at his funeral the way she did at Dumbledore's?

"Crucio!"

He was seeing black, he was seeing gray. And then he was seeing white. Is this the end? Is this heaven? And then he was seeing red. A painfully bright shade of red.

Ginny.

_"I never really gave up on you..."_

"Crucio!"

Another light hit his chest squarely. He winced in pain, but did not scream, no matter how much he wanted to. He would not allow Voldemort to derive any sort of pleasure in hearing him scream in pain.

_"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding World," she said, half-laughing. "Well...I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_

He remembered that he did not say anything after that. He just - left. No goodbyes.

Maybe because he knew that it was not yet the end. It could not be their end. His end.

And so with a burst of energy, he aimed his wand directly at the person who caused him misery his whole life, taking away his parents, his godfather, his mentor, and separating him from Ginny; and used the only Unforgivable Curse he'd never had the courage to use before.

"Avada Kedavra!"

If Voldemort was not too busy deriving pleasure from torturing Harry, he could have easily dodged or deflected the curse. He could have disarmed him. But the sudden movement of his prey was too quick that he was caught offguard for a split-second, and the jet of green light that shot from the end of Harry's wand hit him.

Voldemort opened his mouth to scream but his breath left him before he could do so. Falling back with his mouth wide open, his eyes still open and reflecting shock.

The Dark Lord has fallen.

Realizing this, Harry was once again exhausted, his whole body numb with pain, and as his wand slip from his hand, his consciousness slipped, as well. "Gin-" he muttered before collapsing to the ground and gave into the sleep his whole body was craving.

* * *

He woke up at St. Mungo's as a dozen mediwitches and mediwizards hover at him as though he was some experiment. He'd received too many injuries, they said. And after being subjected to a humiliatingly thorough anatomy analysis, they concluded that he should stay for two months to be able to heal completely. The first two weeks, he was even prohibited from accepting any visitors.

He wanted to laugh at their face, but he merely looked at them as though they had gone mental. No one in his sane mind would survive two months in a hospital, especially with that prohibition.

And so one week after, as soon as he was able, he had escaped, and no one had an idea as to what had happened until after about four hours, when it was time for his dinner. He did not wander around for two years looking for hocruxes without having picked up a skill or two in sneaking in and out quietly.

He firmly believed that if he was strong enough to sneak out, he was strong enough to find her. But now, he could hardly stand, much more look for her.

He stepped forward, and as he felt his world turn, he grabbed hold of the light post and leaned his whole weight against it. He relaxed his muscles, then took another step.

He believed that his strength is not enough to make it back to her, but that didn't mean he will stop trying.

If he could not stand, much more walk to find her, then by gods, he would crawl all the way if he needed, just for her.

* * *

His steps were slow now, his breathing uneven as he reached the Weasley's Orchard.

He looked around as he tried to gather what was left of his remaining strength. This was where he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny used to play Quiddich during the summer before his sixth year, his last year in Hogwarts.

It was a wonderful memory. It had been the first time and the only time he had played against Ginny in Quiddich. They were both Seekers in those two-on-two Quiddich and between them, the competition was stiff. Ginny was competitive; and would do everything to get the snitch, going to as far as taunting Harry to do so. He was too busy enjoying the game and admiring the way she move her body flexibly to get caught up with her taunts, making her really furious at him.

Of course, they never really took it seriously, for right after the game, they would team up and tease Ron mercilessly.

Hermione would side which team she thought was right, and during those times, it was more often the three against Ron.

He stared at the light coming from the window of the Weasley's kitchen as though hypnotized.

"Ginny, I told you to stop calling her Phlegm!" he heard Mrs. Weasley scolded from the kitchen. A burst of laughter followed as he heard Fred and George's loud voices. Apparently, nothing had changed much in the Burrow.

He stepped forward again, wanting to close the distance between him and Ginny as soon as possible.

Then, he heard a loud banging of door. "Mum, there's some bad news!" he heard Ron's panicky voice. He was surprised to realize he was there. They had separated when he fought the mortal Voldemort and had not heard from him or Hermione since. Of course, considering how he was locked and confined in St. Mungo's for a week, he really shouldn't have wondered. Ron might have spent the whole week treading his way home, because no matter what Ron says about his mum treating him like a child, Harry knew he had missed her and his entire family during those two years they was away.

"What! Harry's missing?" bellowed Mrs. Weasley, and he heard everyone talking all at once. Apparently, the news of his escape had reached them and St. Mungo's, knowing his close relation to the Weasley family, contacted them in hopes of finding a clue as to his whereabouts.

He stepped forward again, now a good five meters away from the door.

And the door burst open, revealing Ginny in her warm, knitted robes.

For a moment, they merely stood staring at each other, not saying a word, not one movement from either one. Ginny, her long red hair wild and flying around her face as the cold air whipped her freckled face, crinkled her warm chocolate eyes when she realized he was here. She seemed to have grown taller, but he was sure she would still reach just above his shoulders.

She was still so small and cuddly. But this small and cuddly girl was the driving force that made him go through everything that happened these last two years. The reason why he was here, in front of the Burrow, alive though weak, instead of lying dead somewhere in the middle of the battlefield.

She was small but a fiery creature who captivated his whole being that he instantly forgot that he was standing outside, in the middle of the cold autumn night.

And then, her breathing hitched and her eyes grew softer that he came back to reality.

"I'm back, Ginny," he said, loud enough for her to hear, but low enough to not attract the attention of the others inside the house. And then, as though his body realized that he had found what he was looking for, his mission finished, his strength left him, and he fell on his knees.

But before his whole body could hit the ground, Ginny, with her flexibility and agility she developed in Quiddich, rushed to him and caught him, her arms encircling him, cradling his head against her chest lovingly; the way his mother never had the chance to hold him. Giving him the care and comfort he never knew he needed until the void and empty feeling he had felt long ago slowly disappeared.

She slowly rocked him, her hands caressing his face and as she looked down at him, her hair surrounded them as though creating a curtain, blocking the outside world.

And for all that he had known her, after everything she had been through, being trapped in the Chamber of Secrets, Percy leaving the house, Mr. Weasley being injured, Bill having bitten by a werewolf and breaking up with him, after all those things that happened wherein she displayed her calmness and not buckling easily under problems, this time, she was crying.

It was a different kind of cry from Dumbledore's funeral, the first time he had seen her crying. Back then, it was a silent cry, with tears falling, hurting from inside, but this, it was different.

She was crying so badly that she couldn't breathe properly as she was sobbing profusely. Tears cascading down her cheeks and falling to his face.

He managed to lift his hand to wipe her tears away. He had always thought that he didn't like girls crying and breaking down, what with his experience with Cho. But now, he realized, with the right girl, he didn't really mind that much. With Cho, it was awkward and he had always wanted to leave to let her finish crying, but with Ginny, he wanted to hold her until she stopped crying.

"Harry, you fool!" she said in between sobs as her hold on him tightened. "What do you think - "

"Just to see you again, Ginny," he managed to say, "Everything just for you." he said and when at last she smiled at him, amidst the tears, he knew that everything will be alright.

"Sleep now, Harry. I'll be here when you wake up," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes to rest.

He was in her arms now. Nothing else mattered.

Now, he can finally rest.

* * *

OWARI

"_Because for the person you love with all your heart, you will do everything…just to see you again," Sugarfree (Makita Kang Muli)_

**

* * *

Author's Note: As I know each one of you are dying to watch the movie, why not drop a review first before you do so? I'll give you Acid Pops if you do so, lol**

Subscribe to my mailing list: http/ www. groups. yahoo. com/ lair-of-the-kitsune


End file.
